MONSTER TALES
by WritingIsMyDrugOfChoice
Summary: This book will have short stories about the ghouls and boys of Monster High. There will be OCs. These stories are to be in the same style and world as the show and movies before the 2016 remastered stuff, but I will be using some stuff and characters from the remastered series.
1. Story Summaries

This book will have short stories about the ghouls and boys of Monster High. There will be OCs. These stories are to be in the same style and world as the show and movies before the 2016 remastered stuff, but I will be using some stuff and characters from the remastered series. I like the idea of the mapaloque so I will be using it and I for sure I'm gonna be using Frankie's sister Alivia, but I will add her to the Monster High world in a different way. I may keep the ghouls squad thing, but it won't be exactly like in the new series.

 **1\. New Ghouls** : A trio of best ghouls have one last adventure before the new scaremester starts at monster high. Why will they discover? (this is a story to introduce my four monster high OCs).

 **2\. Homecoming Dance Part 1** : What will happen when Rockella discovers she has a fan club at Monster High?

Who will Cleo get to perform at the homecoming dance?

What does Frankie have planned for Rockella? Read to see maybe!

 **3\. Homecoming Dance Part 2** : Will Rockella impress the students with her performance during the slow dances?

Will Frankie and her friends be able to surprise Rockella without a hitch?

Will Elizadeath succeed in matching making two fellow Monster High students? Read to find out!

 **4\. Never Again Imaginary** : They ghouls go to a normy costume fair and meet a rather unique ghoul.


	2. 1 New Ghouls

It was the day before the new scaremester started and Waverly Moonflame was walking around the maul with her best ghouls. Some monsters thought them an odd group of friends. Her friend Elizadeath Walker was the daughter of a siren and a zombie. She always made waverly laugh when she would use her magical flirting skills on boys to sometimes get them to do what she wanted. Her other friend Liberty Seashade was the daughter of a pirate ghost captain and a sea witch. She had the ability to go into ghost form whenever she wanted and could do magic. Waverly was a rare case. To the untrained eyes of monsters and normies she was just a normal, artic, white, werewolf ghoul.

She was really only half arctic werewolf. Her other half was dragon. Her father was a werewolf and he raised her from the time she was hatched. She liked to joke about being the only werewolf to ever hatch from an egg. Her mother vanished shortly after she was born. Her father never knew why. She was from the Himalaya Mountains and was close with Abbey before she left for Monster High. Elizadeath and Liberty were the only ones who knew about her dragon side. "The maul is always fun," Elizadeath said, "but I wanna do something a little more fun".

"I agree," Waverly said with the same accent monsters like Abbey had, "but have no idea what,".

"Ay!" Liberty said grabbing her old map from her bag. She unrolled it and pointed to a new area of land. Liberty's magical map use to belong to her father and she inherited it, "a new island popped up on me map this mornin," she pointed out.

"You want to go exploring again don't you?" Elizadeath asked.

She nodded, "we could board me father's ship,"

"So we go?" Waverly asked.

"Sure," Elizadeath said, "it'll give me some great pictures for my instascream account,". With that, the trio headed for the closest body of water. Liberty held out her hand toward the water. It glew in eerie purple mist and soon a big pirate ship appeared out of thin air on the water surface.

"Is always so cool," Waverly said. They walked onto the ship and took their usual seats as Liberty sat the map on its special display post by the ship wheel. She touched the map and a red dotted line formed from where they were to the new island.

"Ready maties?" she asked and the other two nodded and off they were. It was a beautiful day out on the water. Elizadeath stood by the edge of the ship and held up her iCoffin. "Sea selfie!" she called then snapped a picture. Just then her zombie clumsiness kicked in and she tripped over her own feet and fell over the side.

"Ghoul overboard!" Waverly called. Liberty stopped the ship and threw down a rope.

"Grab it matie!" she ordered. Elizadeath grabbed the rope and held on tight as the other two ghouls pulled her back onto the ship.

"You ok?" Waverly asked. Elizadeath nodded shaking the water from her long green and yellow hair. It really matched well with her pale greenish blue skin and brought out her dark blue eyes.

"Then let's keep going," Liberty said, "according to me map we're almost there!". Soon they reached the island. "Is strange," Waverly said, "is old, rotten, wooden, dock in the water to the island,".

"Think anyone lives here?" Elizadeath asked.

"Judging from overgrown jungle I do not think so," Waverly said. Liberty stopped the ship in front of the old dock.

"Ok me ghouls careful on the old dock," she advised, "step lightly,". She went ghost and floated to the land. Waverly stepped onto the old wood being as light with her steps as she could be. Elizadeath did the same. Just as she was about to get to the other ghouls she tripped over a plank that was sticking out and stumbled the rest of the way and landed in some thick leaves.

"Are you ok?" Liberty asked helping her up.

"I'm ok," she said.

"Ghouls look," Waverly said as she pointed to where Elizadeath had landed. There seemed to be a smooth dirt path that lead into the forest.

"Should we follow it?" Elizadeath asked.

"Why not?" Liberty asked grabbing a stick from the ground, "part of exploring is the unknown,". They nodded as they headed down the path and Liberty swiped branches, leaves, and vines out of the way. Liberty was barely visible in the darkness of the jungle. Her green skin blended in almost perfectly. The only way you can make her out was by the lime green streaks in her bluish green hair or her light blue eyes or eye since she always kept an eye patch on. Soon the girls came to a big weeping willow tree that cut off the path.

"What we do now?" Waverly asked.

"We can crawl through the branches," Elizadeath suggested. Liberty spread some of the overflowing brush of the tree apart and looked around.

"It doesn't look too crowded," she said, "we should be able to walk through it fairly easy,". They nodded and one by one walked in. Liberty was first, then Elizadeath and then Waverly. They carefully stepped over branches and vines that lay on the ground. They only had to catch Elizadeath once. Soon they pushed through the other side of the tree. Elizadeath stumbled and feel on her stomach.

"Ouch," she said. Just then she heard her friends gasp. She looked up and gasped as well. They walked right into what used to be a garden lawn of an old, huge castle. It was surrounded by a mote and had a bridge from the garden to the castle door.

"What is this place?" Waverly asked.

"I'm not sure," Liberty said, "but judging from the old landing blocks of stone around it probably use to be a home to gargoyles,".

"Should we go in?" Elizadeath asked as she snapped a picture of it with her iCoffin.

"We've come this far," Liberty said as they headed down the bridge. Liberty looked down and spotted something in the water.

"Is something wrong?" Waverly asked.

"There's something down there," Liberty said as she put her hand out and grabbed whatever it was in her purple mist. As it came up the girls screamed and it fell back down into the water.

"W-was that a gargoyle head?!" Elizadeath asked.

"It sure look like one," Waverly said.

"Maybe we should head back," Elizadeath said, "kinda creeped out now,".

"It was creepy," Liberty said, "but something tells me we should keep exploring,"

"Well ok," she said, " but if we spot one more shattered gargoyle we leave,".

"Is fair deal," Waverly said as they headed for the big stone framed door. Liberty tried to pull the door open by the hoop handle on the door, but she wasn't strong enough.

"A little help Waverly," she said as Waverly went over and helped pull on the door.

"Is too heavy," she said.

"Come on ghoul," Liberty said, "tap into your werewolf and dragon strength,". Again they pulled and Waverly put all her strength into it. The door did open a little.

"It's open enough for us to each go in one at a time," Liberty said. They each walked in in a line. They couldn't see anything other than what the sunlight from the door shined on.

"Can hardly see anything," Waverly said. Liberty could only make out Waverly because of her snow white fur and the pink streaks in her red hair. Her ruby red eyes could kinda be seen too. Liberty looked around and spotted three unlit torches on the walls. Using her magic she brought them to herself.

"Do that fire thing you do Waverly," Liberty said. Waverly nodded and blew out a stream of fire that lit the torches. They looked around the room they were In. it looked to once have been a living room, but now it lay in ruins. Furniture broken, items thrown about everywhere, and there was a big dent in the floor and a whole in the ceiling where they could kind of see the second floor. "Something bad happened here," Elizadeath said. Just then Waverly picked up a sound from up above them.

"Shh," she said, "do you ghouls hear that?"

"Hear what?" Liberty whispered.

"It sound like singing from upstairs," Waverly whispered back.

"Let's go check it out," Liberty said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Liberty?," Elizadeath asked.

"It could be someone who needs help," Liberty pointed out.

Waverly and Elizadeath looked at each then nodded in agreement. The three ghouls headed up the stairs to the castle's second floor. As they reached the top of the stairs Waverly listened again. "Sound like it coming from there," Waverly said as she pointed straight down the hallway they now stood in to a big set of black double doors. The walk toward it.

"Do you think they're friendly?" Elizadeath asked as they reached the door. They heard a gasp and the singing stopped.

"Should I ghost in?" Liberty asked in a hushed tone.

"Could work," Waverly said, "you can let us in from other side,". She nodded handing Waverly her torch. She went ghost and faded through the door. A moment later she opened the doors.

"You ghouls won't believe what's in here," she said. They walked in and in the center of the room was a gargoyle ghoul. She looked to be about their age. She was standing very still on her stone block.

"Do you think she's still unalive?" Elizadeath asked.

"No idea," Waverly said. Liberty went to poke the girl of stone when suddenly she flew up.

"Please don't hurt me!" she pleaded in the same scaris accent ghouls like Rochelle had.

"We do not mean harm," Waverly tried to assure her, "we are friendly,".

"You did not come to shatter me?" she asked.

"No," Elizadeath said, " we could never do something so awful,". She looked at the ghouls for a few minutes before finally deciding she trusted them enough to come down.

"Sorry," she said, "I haven't been around other monsters in a what seems like such a long time,".

"Is ok," Waverly said.

"What happened to you?" Liberty asked.

"From what I can recall," she started, "it was a dragon attack,". Waverly fought the urge to gasp.

"What's your name?" Elizadeath asked.

"I am Rockella Stone," she said, "and your names are?"

"Liberty Seashade," Liberty said shaking her hand.

"I'm Elizadeath Walker," Elizadeath introduced next.

"And I am Waverly Moonflame," Waverly said.

"You ghouls sure look different from what I remember monsters to be," Rockella said. In the dim light of their torches, they could see she had pale blue stone skin, black and white hair, and dark grey eyes.

"How long have you been here all alone?" Liberty asked.

"Over hundred years," Rockella said, "I can almost remember that dark day like it was yesterday,".

"Have you ever once wanted to leave and see the outside world?" Elizadeath asked.

"Many times," Rockella said, "but, the attack left me so shattered inside that I was scared to even open the doors,".

"You should try Rockella," Waverly said, "is no bad now like it was then,".

"Where would I go?" Rockella asked with sadness in her voice, "I have no one anymore,".

"You come with us," Waverly said, "to Monster High,".

"Monster High?" Rockella asked confused. The three friends told Rockella all about Monster High and how every monster was welcome there flaws and all.

"It sounds like an amazing school," Rockella said, " I'll give it a try!".

"Clawesome!" the girls cheered. They headed back to the ship. Liberty used her magic to float Rockella onto the ship so she wouldn't have to risk walking on the old dock. The next day the girls almost couldn't wait until lunch to see if Headmistress Bloodgood would let Rockella attend Monster High. At lunch, they spotted her walking up to them and she looked sad.

"Oh no," Elizadeath said, "bad news?".

"She let me join Monster High!" Rockella announced suddenly happier. The girls all cheered.

"Picture moment!" Elizadeath said as she grabbed her iCoffin. The four ghouls huddled up and she snapped the picture and uploaded it to her instascream account with the caption "Here's to the best scaremester ever!".


	3. 2 Homecoming Dance Part 1

It was a typical day at Monster High. Cleo was supervising as Ghoulia hung up posters advertising the homecoming dance coming up. Elizadeath and Waverly were standing at their lockers.

"Think you passed Clawculus exam?" Waverly asked Elizadeath.

"I hope so," she said as they closed their lockers and headed down the hall. "we'll see after lunch I guess," Elizadeath said as she and Waverly entered their Monster Music History class.

"Good morning guys and ghouls," the teacher Ms. Hauntley greeted, "please make sure you have your music history books,". Ms. Hauntley was a ghost who always seemed to float. She had wild white hair with tealish colored streaks. Her pretty blue dress matched well with the blue eyeshadow she wore that brought out her dark green eyes and white skin.

"Today we are going to be talking about a legend from the old day Scaris music scene, "she said as she used her ghost powers to turn to the page she needed, "please turn to page three hundred,". As Waverly and Elizadeath did their eyes widened at the picture they saw.

"Is that Rockella?" Elizadeath asked.

"It sure look like her," Waverly answered.

"Today we are talking about Rockella Stone," Ms. Hauntley said, "she was one of the most famous gargoyle singers a while back. Her and her sister,".

"Sister?" Elizadeath asked.

"Yes she and her sister Rockzita stone were a duo," Ms. Hauntley said, "but one night during what would be Rockzita's last performance she cracked her voice,". She sat up a TV screen and hooked it up to her EyePad and pushed play on a video. It was a video of Rockella dressed in a fancy victorian style dress singing with a ghoul who was wearing a matching dress. Just as the ghoul hit a sharp note a cracking sound was heard and she grabbed her throat. "Rockzita soon found out that her voice was cracked, which for gargoyles who sing can be something to worry about," Ms. Hauntley explained. She noticed Rochelle raise her hand.

"Yes Miss Goyle?" she asked

"What happened to Rockella?" Rochelle asked, "I have heard her music and she was so talented,".

"No one knows for sure," Ms. Hauntley said, "Rockella had announced her first tour which she would be singing without Rockzita, but just days after they left for Direland, she or her sister were never heard from again,".

"She just vanished?" Elizadeath asked.

Ms. Hauntley nodded, "no one has seen either of them in over a hundred years,".

"Doesn't that Rockella girl go to this school?" purred Toralei, "you two fang out with a ghoul who looks just like her,".

"Rockella Stone is attending Monster High?" Rochelle asked.

"She's resurfaced?" Ms. Hauntley then asked. Before they could answer anyone the bell rang ending class. They hurried out of class and texted for Rockella and Liberty to meet them in the hall. They explained everything that happened.

"I'm actually in the monster music history books?" Rockella asked. Waverly flipped to the page in her book and showed her.

"We were just as shocked," Elizadeath said, "Ms. Hauntley even mentioned you had a sister, Rockzita,".

"Yeah I did," she said then looked shocked she said that, "I mean I do, she's just in pieces,".

"From dragon attack?" Waverly asked and she nodded making Waverly hope even harder she never finds out she's half dragon.

"We were so close," Rockella went on but, before she could finish a group of ghouls ran up to her.

"It is her!" A pinkish purple cat girl with long black hair said.

"I told you she was here," Rochelle told her, "it's such an honor to meet you Rockella,".

"Your voice is monstrous!" a blue ghoul wearing a green hoodie added.

"Um thank you very much," Rockella said, "but, I should get to class,". Soon a small mob of ghouls were surrounding her asking for autographs and even asking her to sing. She soon felt overwhelmed and ran off.

"Rockella!" Liberty called after her, but she kept going and the ghoul mob gave chase. She soon came to a door and quickly entered the room it lead into and closed the door behind her. She noticed a big set of spiral stone stairs and decided to follow them down to where ever she was. She soon found herself in an archway that lead into what looked like an outlook for the ocean.

"Are you a new ghoul?" she heard someone ask in a southern style accent. She turned and saw Operetta. "Um yes," Rockella said, "sorry to bother you down here I was trying to hide,"

"Operetta we were still talking," Cleo said appearing from the darkness with Ghoulia.

"Cleo, I done told cha I ain't singin at the homecoming dance,". Operetta said, "not until this tickle in my throat is gone,". Cleo then noticed Rockella.

"Are you a new ghoul?" she asked, "you look familiar,".

"I'm Rockella Stone," she said.

"Oh the ghoul star Rochelle started a fan club for," Cleo stated, "I thought she said you were missing,".

"I was found by three other ghouls," she said, "we became friends and they told me about this school,".

"Can you still sing?" Cleo asked.

"Yes," Rockella said, "I still sing for myself all the time,".

"Proof it," Cleo said, "sing right now,". Rockella gulped looking at Operetta.

"She won't leave ya alone til you do," she said, "trust me,". Rockella nodded and took a deep calming breath and started to sing. Her voice was just as flawless as everyone was saying. When she finished Cleo clapped.

"We found our performer!" Cleo said as she texted some of the other ghouls to come meet her in the catacombs. When Frankie and Clawdeen showed up Rockella sang for them too.

"Whoa Ghoul, your voice is fierce!" Clawdeen complimented.

"Thank you," Rockella said.

"Your name is Rockella Stone right?" Frankie asked and she nodded. "I remember learning about you in monster music class last year. So glad you returned and to Monster High,".

"Thank you," Rockella said, "it's an amazing school,".

"You're sister Rockzita, is she here too?" Frankie asked.

"Rockzita," Rockella said looking sad as she hugged herself, "got shattered a long time ago,".

"I'm so sorry Rockella," Frankie said hugging her, "maybe you can dedicate your homecoming performance to her,".

"That sounds like a great idea," Rockella said, "I'll do it,".

"Come with me Ghoul," Clawdeen said, "I'll get you looking fangtastic!"

"I'm going with you," Cleo said, "I could use a new outfit too,". As the three ghouls left Frankie got an idea.

"Ghoulia, do you have the mapalogue?" she asked and Ghoulia nodded as she handed it to her.

"Let's go track down Draculaura, I have an idea for a surprise for Rockella," she said as they headed off to find the vampire ghoul.


	4. 3 Homecoming Dance Part 2

Frankie and Draculaura soon found themselves sent to an old castle by the mapalogue. They looked around a bit amazed as they stood in the room where a bunch of gargoyle display blocks sat.

"This must be where Rockella's friends found her," Frankie said.

"This place is fangtastic," Draculaura said as she took in the dark room. Frankie looked at all the names on the handcrafted glass cases Rockella had placed her family in until she found Rockzita's name.

"I found her," Frankie said as she lifted the lid of the case up. The ghoul inside was shattered, but she seemed to be carved out of some type of blue stone. She had bright yellow eyes and black hair with pink streaks. Frankie saw a note on the inside of the case lid and read it.

"Well?" Draculaura asked.

"Rockella kept count of everything she found and it seems like Rockzita is all here, " she explained, "let's go to my family's laboratory,".

Back at Monster High, the students were getting ready for the homecoming dance that night. Clawdeen had brought some dresses in that some of the ghouls had ordered and was helping them try them on. Elizadeath, Waverly, and Liberty sat on the edge of the stage as Clawdeen helped Rockella with her dress behind the stage curtain. Soon Clawdeen walked out from behind the curtain.

"Ok ghouls ready to see tonight's star?" she asked and the ghouls nodded, "I give you Rockella Stone!" Rockella walked out in a flowing Snow Bite styled dress only it was black and white with matching heels. Her hair was down and in wavy curls.

"Whoa," Elizadeath said, "you look fierce!,".

"I agree," Waverly said.

"Thanks, ghouls," she smiled looking at herself in a full-length mirror that was sitting on the stage.

"Ok your up next Waverly," Clawdeen announced, "then you Elizadeath,".

"Oh ok!," Elizadeath said jumping and almost falling, but she caught herself, "I'm gonna go get the fashion zine out of my locker to show you the hair accessory I want,". She reached her locker and grabbed the magazine. Just as she closed her locker she heard a sound. It sounded like someone was crying. She followed the sound and spotted HooDude VooDoo. He was sitting in the floor by a set of steps. He looked so sad. She walked over to him.

"Excuse me?" she said, "are you ok?"

"Oh um, "HooDude said trying to fake a smile, "I'm fine,".

"But you seem sad," she said holding out her hand, "I'm Elizadeath,".

"HooDude VooDoo," he said shaking it.

"You can tell me what's wrong if you like," she offered. He looked at her for a minute before sighing.

"There is this ghoul I wanna ask to the dance," he said, "but she'd never say yes,"

"Who's the ghoul?" she asked. She noticed him looking up so she looked up too and seen a robotic ghoul talking to a skeleton student at the top of the stairs.

"Whoa, never seen a robotic ghoul before,". She stated.

"Her name is Robecca and she's the sweetest ghoul in school," she sighed, "but she'll never even notice me,".

"Why don't just go talk to her?" Elizadeath asked.

"She wouldn't even notice me," he sighed again as he got up and walked off as a rain cloud appeared over his head which caused one above her too and she quickly ran for cover trying to shew the cloud away. When she got back to her friends Waverly was looking at herself in the mirror wearing a sleeveless long black dress that had flowing ruffles at the bottom and she had a black boa draped over her arms. Her red and pink hair was done up in a braided bun.

"What Lizzie thank?" she asked her.

"Wow you look clawesome," she said as she sat beside Rockella. Everyone noticed she was kinda down.

"You ok Matey?" Liberty asked

"I'm ok, "she answered, "I just met a sad guy who has a crush on a ghoul and he doesn't think she'll say yes to going to the dance with him,".

"Which guy and who's the ghoul?" Clawdeen asked.

"The guy is HooDude VooDoo," she explained, "and the ghoul is a robotic girl named Robecca,".

"HooDude likes Robecca?" Clawdeen seemed to ask herself, "didn't expect that,".

"He looked so sad," Elizadeath said.

"Oh no," Waverly said with a sigh, "Lizzie now is not time for the matchmaking,".

"I agree," Liberty said.

"Ok ok," Elizadeath said, "I can't help it it's kind of in my blood,". Clawdeen helped Elizadeath and Liberty get ready for the dance. Elizadeath was dressed in a green, ripped up style dress. Her hair was down with a dead floral headband on her head. Liberty was dressed in a pirate-themed formal dress complete with matching hat, both in shades of yellow and black. As the students who were done waited for the dance to start Spectra floated around snapping pictures of all of Clawdeen's designs for her blog The Gory Gazette.

Frankie and Draculaura finally showed up as Cleo walked behind the stage curtain. She was wearing a golden and white Egyptian style dress with a matching headdress.

"The planned worked perfectly," Frankie said, "and the dressed you made fit amazingly well,".

"Good," Clawdeen said taking two dresses from the rack she had, "now go put on yours,".

Later the night the dance was in full swing as guys and ghouls danced and mingled. Rockella and the ghouls were hanging by the snack table enjoying some glowing green juice they had in a big bowl on the table. Rockella kept taking deep breaths.

"Nervous?" Liberty asked.

"A little," she said.

"No worries," Waverly said, "you will be perfect,". Rockella smiled at her friend's reassurance just as someone tapped on her shoulder. It was Spectra.

"They need you to get backstage and prepare for the slow dance ballads," she informed her. She waved to her friends and followed the ghostly ghoul back to the stage.

"Let's head to the floor and dance a little bit more before the slow dances start maties!" Liberty said as she grabbed Waverly's hand and headed for the dance floor. Elizadeath placed her cup down and looked up to see HooDude sitting in a corner by himself. She followed his gaze to see him watching Robecca who was dressed in a green and white metal dress. She was talking to Cleo and Ghoulia. She figured maybe if HooDude wouldn't ask Robecca that maybe she would ask him. She walked over to them and waited for them to finish talking.

As soon as Cleo and Ghoulia walked off Elizadeath walked up to Robecca."Excuse me," she called, You're Robecca right?".

"I am," the ghoul answered in a very sophisticated accent.

"I'm Elizadeath," she introduced herself, "and someone at this dance likes you and is too scared to ask you to dance,".

"Who?" she asked and Elizadeath explained the HooDude situation.

Rockella was drinking some water as she always did before singing.

"Ready?" Cleo asked and she nodded. Cleo signaled for Rochelle to go ahead and announce her. Rochelle walked out onto the stage and tapped the microphone.

"Attention every monster," she began, "couples dances are going to start so couples only on the floor please,". She waited until only couples were on the floor. "And now boys and ghouls we give you the one, the only, Rockella Stone!,". The lights dimmed and the stage curtain rose up to reveal Rockella as a spotlight shone on her as she began to sing. Her voice was soft and smooth and soon the couples on the floor began to slow dance. Spectra recorded her singing for her blog and her friends cheered and listened. Elizadeath looked where HooDude was and smiled and cheered more when she saw Robecca ask him to dance.

After few more songs, Rockella ended her performance and the whole student body cheered and clapped. Her friends jumped on stage and hugged her as the curtain fell.

"You were fangtastic ghoulfriend!" Elizadeath said and the other two nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," she said.

"We have a surprise for you as a thank you for your performance Rockella," Frankie said.

"You do?" she asked a bit surprised. Frankie nodded to Draculaura who guided someone over to them who was covered in a long black cloak.

"Ok now." Frankie said and the cloak flew off to reveal her sister. Who was wearing a sparklingly orange gown and her black and pink hair was up in a french braid.

"Rockzita!" Rockella yelled.

"Rockella my dear sister!" she called back as they ran to each and hugged.

"I don't understand," Rockella said wiping tears from her eyes, "how?"

"Let's just it's something my family does time to time," Frankie said.

"Thank you so much!" she said giving Frankie a big hug.

"No problem," she said with a smile, "now go and enjoy the rest of the dance," with that Rockella introduced her sister to her friends and they headed back to the dance floor.


	5. 4 Never Again Imaginary

It was a calm Saturday morning and Elizadeath and Waverly were hanging out in their dorm room. "Am so bored," Waverly stated twirling a pencil around in her hand.

"Me too," Elizadeath said as she flipped through a normy magazine. She came to a page talking about a local costume fair in the nearby normy town. "Hey why don't we go check this out," She said showing Waverly the page. In big, bright print it said Monster Bash Fair.

"We can no go there," Waverly said, "not many normies trust monsters,".

"But everyone will be dressed as monsters so they won't know we are monsters," she explained, "we'll just seem like well-costumed normies,".

"It does sound much better than sitting in room bored," Waverly said, "ok we go,".

"Let's go see if Rockella and Liberty wanna go," Elizadeath said getting up. They walked across the hall and knocked on the door. Rockella answered and Elizadeath told her about the fair.

"Sure I'll go," she said.

"Sorry me maties," Liberty said, "cramming for my clawculus test Monday. Have fun,". The three ghouls waved goodbye to her and headed off to the fair. When they got there it was in full swing. Normies dressed as many types of monsters were playing games and enjoying normy foods disguised as monster food or gross looking food. There were normies dressed as vampires chasing other normies dressed as werewolves. One normy was dressed as a mouse and a cat costumed normy was acting like was she was gonna eat her.

"Normies very weird," Waverly said.

"You ghouls hungry?" Elizadeath asked.

"You want us try normy food?" Waverly asked.

"Why not, we might like it," Elizadeath said as they headed for a concession stand.

"What should we try?" Rockella asked. Waverly sniffed the air.

"Those smell amazing," she said pointing to corn dogs cooling on a rack.

"What are those?" Elizabeth asked the normy behind the stand who was wearing a pair of bunny ears.

"Um corn dogs, " she said not looking up from her phone, "they're a dollar each,". Rockella took three dollars from her purse and handed them to the girl and she handed them each a corn dog. They went and sat at a picnic table and stared at the food.

"Who's gonna try first?" Elizadeath asked.

"I try first," Waverly as she bit into her's, "Mmm, this not bad at all,". The other two tried and agreed.

"See normy food isn't as bad as some monsters think," Elizadeath said. They suddenly heard a bunch of children laughing. They looked over to where a clown dressed mime was performing, but they weren't laughing at the mime. They were laughing at the girl who was making faces and doing silly dances around the mime.

"Is strange," Waverly said.

"What? that she's more amusing than the mime?" Rockella asked.

"No," she said, "it strange that it seem like adult normies can no see her, but the children do,". As they watched it did seem as though they adults could not see her. Even the mime seemed to be unaware of the girl mocking him.

"You think she could be a monster?" Rockella asked.

"Maybe she's a type of ghoul only child normies can see," Elizadeath added. The children cheered as she jumped off stage as the mime finished and a little girl ran up to her and hugged her.

"If she is monster why little girl not scared?" Waverly asked.

"Well maybe she's a good ghoul," Rockella said, "maybe she goes to Monster High,".

"I haven't seen her around school," Elizadeath said.

"Why we not just go talk to her," Waverly said, "we just let her know we monsters too,".

"Then let's go introduce ourselves," Elizadeath said as they got up. They followed the girl until she was alone. They followed her behind a photo booth as sipped a soda.

"Not bad for a normy drink." she said.

"So you are a monster," Elizadeath said. That caused her to jump.

"I don't mean any trouble," she said a bit worried.

"Relax," Waverly said, "we monsters too,".

"You are?" she asked relieved, "good,".

"Its strange though you almost look like a normy," Elizadeath said.

"I wish I was a normy," she said with a sigh, "that way I wouldn't be part of the monster family I was born into,".

"Do you not love your family?" Rockella asked.

"It's not that I don't love them," she said, "it's what they do that I hate,".

"Oh wait, "Elizadeath said, "we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Elizadeath Walker, this is Waverly Moonflame," she said pointing to Waverly, "and this Rockella Stone," she said touching Rockella's shoulder.

"Willow Whispers," she introduced back.

"If you don't mind us asking," Rockella said, "why don't you like what your family does?".

"If you knew who my parents were you'd understand," she said.

"Who are they?" she asked, "it's ok, you can tell us,". Her brown eyes seemed worried for a second as she twirled a strain of her dark and light blue hair around her light tan finger.

"My father is the famous monster under the bed," she admitted, "and my mother is the lesser famous monster in the closet,". The ghouls were quiet for a while.

"Wow," Waverly said, "never thought monsters like them would have children,".

"Yeah, and to make it worse they won't me to follow in their footsteps and scare normy kids, "she explains, "but I don't want to be a scary monster like my parents,".

"Have you told them how you feel?" Rockella asked.

"Yes, and my mom wants me to be happy, but my father says it's my destiny," she explained, "I refuse to be a fearing monster so I ran away and have been pretending to be an imaginary friend to this amazing little girl named Millie,".

"How you do that?" Waverly asked.

"Well the monsters of my family can only be seen by children," she informed, "but adult monsters can see us,".

"Well if you're not on your own then you should be ok," Elizadeath asked. Willow sighed.

"For now I'm ok," she started, "but soon Millie will reach the age all normy kids do when they don't believe in monsters and imaginary friends then she won't see or hear me anymore,".

"Then you'll be alone again," Rockella said for her.

"Why not come to Monster High," Waverly suggested.

"Monster High?" Willow asked raising her eyebrow. They told her all about the school.

"It sounds like a clawesome place," Willow said, "but I'm guessing they need parental permission,".

"If you're a monster with parents then yes," Elizadeath said. Willow sighed.

"Then I guess I'm going home," She blurted out, "I just hope I don't lose my nerve,"

"We'll go with you," Elizadeath stated, "for moral support,".

"You ghouls would do that?" she asked surprised.

"What friends for?" Waverly asked with a smile.

"Follow me we need to find a bed or closet," Willow said hurrying off. The ghouls looked at each other a bit confused, but they followed her. They soon came to a small two-story house that was painted a light yellow color with white panel windows. Willow headed around the side of the house.

"This is Millie's house," she said sliding open a window, "this is her room, we can get to my family's home through her closet,". They climbed through the window and looked around the pink and purple decorated room until Willow opened a door on the right side of the room. Willow parted the clothes hanging in the closet and held out her hand to the wall. It glew a dark red shade and suddenly an opening appears in the wall. They walked in and she closed it. In front of them was set of steps leading up.

"It's family magic," she said explaining how she could do that. They followed her up the steps and when they reached the top it was a long walkway with eerie forest trees on both sides and there was thunder and lightning, but no rain. They reached the spooky looking castle at the end of the walkway and she pressed the doorbell and huge bangs rang out. Suddenly a robotic bat flew up to her with a screen on it that flipped on.

"Willow?" they heard a woman say.

"Hey mom, "she said, "I need to talk to you please,". Soon the big doors of the castle opened and they headed in. In her mother's office, the ghouls sit on the sofa by the door as she talked with her mother (her back is to you).

"Please Mom, "she pleaded, "you've always said that even though you want me to join the family business that my happiness is more important to you. You said you hate that I'm alone,".

"I do sweetie," her mother said.

"If you let me go to Monster High I won't be alone anymore and I'll be safe and happy," she pointed out, "look I even already made three new friends,". The three girls nervously wave at her.

"Willow, your safety is most important to me and I have heard great things about Monster High," her mother started, "and knowing you'll be with monsters your age and happy is a plus, so it's a yes for me, but we'll need to speak with your father,".

"Thanks Mom," Willow said.

"Your friends can wait in the library," she said standing up from her chair.

The ghouls looked around the shelves of the library as they waited for Willow.

"Think her father say yes?" Waverly asked the other two.

"I hope so," Rockella said, "Willow needs to be in Monster High,".

"I agree," Elizadeath said, "having to pretend to be a made-up creature has to be lonely after a while,".

"I couldn't do it," Rockella said, "I know how it feels to be all by yourself,". A few moments later Willow walked in with her head hanging down.

"Oh no," Elizadeath said. Then she smiled and shouted,

"He said yes!" They all ran to her and hugged her, "Now I just have to say goodbye to Millie,". They headed back to the closet and opened the door. Millie was sitting on her bed reading.

"Hi Willow," she greeted as she noticed the other three, "oooh are they imaginary friends too?".

"Um, yes they're my friends," she said, "I'll see you three tomorrow morning," The three ghouls waved and climbed out the window. When they were gone Willow sat beside Millie on her bed.

"They seemed nice," the little girl said.

"They are," she said, "Millie, I'm gonna be going to a school where my friends are so I won't be around much,".

"Will I see you again?" Millie asked. Willow hated seeing the sadness in her soft blue eyes. She hugged her and patted her brown curly hair.

"I will try to visit as much as I can," she assured the girl, "just please Millie, don't let your imagination fade, or you won't be able to see or hear me,".

"I won't, I promise," the little girl said.

The next morning Rockella, Waverly, Elizadeath, and Liberty were all sitting on a bench by the headmistress' office waiting for Willow to come out.

"So this ghoul's father and mother are actually the monsters most famous for scaring normy kids?" Liberty asked.

"Other than Boogeyman yes," Waverly answered. A few minutes later Willow walked out holding her class schedule.

"I'm officially a Monster High student!" she announced. The girls cheered and introduced to Liberty. Liberty and Rockella offered her the third bed in their dorm room.


End file.
